1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of packaging and displaying of commercial articles. In particular, the invention consists of a novel cardboard carton for packaging and displaying stirrups.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to package and market products so that they are visible and easily placed on a shelf, preferably hanging from a display hook. In addition, it is desirable to package products in a relatively inexpensive container or carton. In the case of stirrups for horse-back riding, it is also useful if the packaging makes it possible for a potential buyer to touch and feel the stirrups, and try them on the footwear for which they are intended. Accordingly, it is important that the package be suitable for easy opening and removal of the stirrups, and further for easy reassembly into an undamaged package.
Products are often packaged in folded cardboard structures especially designed for the task at hand. Typically, the carton is produced by shaping a flat cardboard sheet to fit the dimensions of the article to be packaged and by cutting appropriate tabs, slits and slots to form the carton around the article. The present invention relates to a novel cardboard structure for packaging stirrups.
A stirrup is a frame or ring attached to a riding saddle by a strap for receiving the foot of a rider and used to aid in mounting and as a support while riding. Typically, stirrups have a lower, flat foot-tread or foot-pad portion connected to the ends of two branches of a curved, inverted U-shaped structure that completes the ring attached to the strap. An eye or slot is provided at the top of the curved structure for receiving the supporting strap of the saddle. Because stirrups come in pairs and are made of heavy, solid metal, they are not easily packaged in convenient form. They are usually displayed in plastic bags or loosely on a rack.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an inexpensive and practical packaging cardboard structure for containing and displaying a pair of stirrups visibly on a shelf. This invention is directed at a simple device for achieving that purpose.